1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light sources and, particularly, to a light source using laser diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser diodes are widely used as light sources. However, an output of the laser diode may be less than satisfactory, especially when used as the light source of high-power projectors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light source, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.